Pain Pills and Petulance
by Haitus80
Summary: Daryl gets hurt while on a run by himself. After getting checked out it's decided he'll live, but he's in pain. Carol saves the day when she gives him some powerful pain killers but now she is stuck dealing with a very stoned and very loose lipped Daryl. He lets a few things slip. Rated for Dixon mouth and sexual innuendo.


**This seemed like a fun prompt so I ran with it. Hopefully I was able to deliver. Sometimes, unfortunately, I think I'm way funnier than I actually am so this could very well be a flop, but I gave it a shot anyway! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

 **Pain Pills and Petulance**

Carol pulled the sweater more tightly around her frame as the wind picked up. It felt like it was cutting through her. Her eyes scanned the fence but there was nothing there. When it was this frigid out the walkers were like reptiles. They were sluggish and easily exterminated. It was the only good thing about the cold as far as she was concerned.

She hadn't been worried when Daryl had insisted on going on a run. She hadn't even put up much a fight when he'd insisted on taking the bike the day before. She had told him that the weather was bound to take a turn for the worse but would he listen? Of course not. He was a stubborn crabby asshole that always shrugged off her advice and her warnings like he knew everything.

No, she hadn't been worried, despite the unpredictable weather. He was more than capable and the weather would slow down the walkers and he had traveled much farther than this. So no reason for worry. That's what she told herself all day yesterday, anyway.

But that had been _yesterday_. It was suppose to be a day trip. He had told them all that he would be back before nightfall and now Rick and Glenn were out there looking for him. So it was safe to say that she was worried now. Her stomach was twisted into a painful knot and her head throbbed behind her eyes from being unable to sleep. She didn't have an appetite and she had snapped at everyone.

They had grown close while at the farm, even closer on the road but since coming to the prison they had fallen into a comfortable, genuine friendship that she had never shared with anyone else. He understood her, and her him. They were able to smile more now that they were behind fences. He looked out for her and she made sure he got just a little bit more to eat than the others.

He was her friend and she loved him dearly and now he was missing.

The sound of an engine racing towards the gates had her sprinting to get them open. She made it to the gate quickly so the truck barely had to slow down before it raced into the prison yard. She hurriedly locked it back up and then ran towards them. She hadn't gotten a good look because it was nearly dark and the clouds were heavy and bruised, carrying the promise of more snow. What she did see was that Daryl's bike was strapped in the back. That had to mean they had found him. If he was dead they wouldn't have bothered bringing the bike back with them. But it was obvious that something had happened. She could tell by how fast Rick had been driving.

God! Why hadn't he listened to her?

Rick hopped down just as she made it to the driver's side door. He gave her a half smile and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. She stood on her toes, glancing over his shoulder and let out a heavy breath when she saw Daryl storming towards the prison.

"What happened?" She asked, the knot in her stomach loosening and the headache already starting to fade.

Rick sighed and scratched at his beard. "He won't really tell us what happened but I'm sure his wrist is broken. It's pretty bad but Hershel can fix him up. You better get in there before he gets too worked up."

"I told him it wasn't a good idea to take the damn bike," she muttered angrily.

"He had his mind set on going. You know how he is," Rick said, falling into step beside her.

She found him in the cell that Hershel used when someone needed patched up. She crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder into the door frame. "What's the verdict?"

Hershel looked up but Daryl kept his eyes on his swollen wrist and hand. "Not too good. It seems to need reset. How in the world did you manage this, son?" He asked the brooding man in the chair in front of him.

Daryl shook his head. "Can't you just fix it without the questions?"

Hershel chuckled, unconcerned with Daryl's gruff tone. "Actually it would help if I knew what happened, how it happened."

"I landed on it and the thing snapped. Couldn't take the bike with one hand so I waited. I tried to set it myself but I think I just fucked it up more. My hand wasn't swollen like that at first."

Hershel shook his head. "It probably wouldn't have swollen right away. I doubt you did much to it. You still didn't answer the question."

"I fell," Daryl deadpanned.

"Fell?" Hershel asked.

Carol frowned. It wasn't like the man was incapable of falling. He was human, after all, just like the rest of them. It was just strange because he carried himself with a certain grace. A sure footed swagger that kind of made it seem impossible for him to take a fall like any other person would.

"Yeah. I fell. I was walkin' too fast, hit a patch of ice and fell right on my ass. Wouldn't have been a big deal but when I got up, I be damned if I didn't fall again and that's when my hand bent back and I landed right on it. You happy now?"

Carol bit her lip and his eyes came up, narrowed on hers. She couldn't get the image if him, looking like the robbers from those old Home Alone movies, slipping on the ice and landing right on his ass. "I'm sorry. It must have been awful," she said, clearing her throat and trying to force the image out of her head.

He frowned at her, knowing that she was wanting to laugh. She looked at the hand instead and the humor dried up a little.

Hershel motioned for her to come closer and she took the chair next to the old man. "This is gonna hurt like hell, son. I'm apologizing in advance."

~H~

Carol had to hand it to him. He was one brave man that could take his share of pain. They had to reset the bone in his lower arm right above the wrist and other than a pained grunt he didn't say a word. She felt horrible about it but she had something hidden away that would make him feel much better. She only felt a little bit guilty for hiding meds away but she knew that someone else would have taken it by now.

He was in the cell next to hers so it wasn't a big deal for her to keep a check on him throughout the night. She stepped inside without knocking. She didn't see the point. He was sitting on the bunk, sulking just like she knew he would.

"How do you feel?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the sink.

He rolled his eyes. "Like my goddamn hand is broke. How do you think?"

She sighed, expecting his bad mood. "Would it help if I told you that... I told you so?"

He scowled at her. "Get out. All Hershel had was a handful of bullshit that wasn't even worth takin' and this thing hurts like hell and I ain't in the mood for you to come in here badgering me."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pills, handing them to him without a word.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously.

She turned to grab him a bottle of water. "Something that will certainly dull the pain, and might possibly loosen you up. You're crabby." She turned and handed him the bottle but he waved it away. "Did you take that pill dry?"

He shrugged and swallowed. "Chewed'em up. They'll work faster."

"You took both of them!"

His brows shot up at that. "You gave me two pills so I took two pills."

"One was for later, Daryl. Good grief!"

He used his left hand to scoot down on the cot. "I'll live. Least now maybe I'll get some sleep."

"Sleep? You're gonna be comatose!"

He waved her away. "I'm fine. Go nitpick at someone else and let me get some damn rest."

She huffed and started to walk out.

"Carol," he said before she could disappear on him, taking the lantern with her.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Thanks," he mumbled, pulling the blanket up to his chin and resting his freshly wrapped hand on his stomach.

She offered him a small smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Daryl."

~H~

She was having a very strange dream. Daryl was somewhere in the tombs and he kept calling out to her but she couldn't find him. No matter which way she went she couldn't find him. She rolled over onto her side and pulled the pillow over her head but still she heard him.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, reaching for the lantern next to her bunk when she realized that she was awake and this was not a dream. Panic clawed it's way up her throat. He'd never call for her like that unless there was something wrong! She nearly tripped in her rush to get to his cell, fearing the worst.

She stopped in the middle of the room and looked down at him. He was looking up at her and then he grinned. She blinked but he was still grinning. She sat the lantern down and rubbed her bare arms for warmth. She was wearing sweats and a tank top to sleep in and the chill was shocking. "What's wrong?" she asked, her worry evaporating. Now she was simply confused.

He shrugged and then sighed dramatically. "I'm bored."

She gaped at him. "What?"

"Boooooored," he drew out the word.

She remembered then that he was most likely high as a kite right now. "Daryl you need to sleep off those pills. When they wear off your hand is going to hurt something fierce, take advantage of this while you can." She picked up the lantern and turned to leave the room.

"How the fuck can your ass look that good in sweat pants?" He asked.

Her mouth dropped open and she turned around, gaping at him.

He laughed. "Tryin' to catch flies?"

"What?"

"Your mouth's hangin' open. Makes you look like a dork." He snorted.

"Daryl, you're stoned. You're hurt. Go to sleep," she said, still unable to believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

He shook his head and, to her dismay, stood up. "I'm hungry."

She glanced at him and then back towards the hallway. "It's late and everyone is... Button your pants!"

He looked down and then held up his hand. "I can undo them but I can't redo them. Done tried."

"Daryl, your pants are gonna fall down. The last thing you need is to trip down the stairs, bare assed, for everyone to see."

He shrugged. "I done told you I can't do it!"

She sat the lantern on the floor and stepped closer. "Do you want me to do it?"

The grin on his face reminded her of his brother. "Sure."

She swallowed hard and hurriedly zipped his pants up. He surprised her when he jerked back slightly and stared at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, thinking she'd hurt him somehow.

"You can't just yank on the zipper like that! You ever seen a man with his dick caught in his zipper? Jesus Christ, ain't I been through enough?"

She felt her face turn red. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "Get back to it," he looked down at his still unbuttoned pants.

She buttoned them just as quickly and then stepped away. "You ready?"

He shook his head and grabbed his belt off the top bunk, handing it to her.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. This was ridiculous.

He bounced on the balls of his feet for a second and she gasped when his pants slid extremely low on his hips.

"My God. Here," she hooked a finger into his belt loop and pulled him a little closer before going to work on fixing his belt. He was acting like an overgrown child. But she had to admit that it was kind of endearing.

Once his belt was finally done she led him down to the common room. Everyone was asleep, just like she knew they would be. "Where the hell is everybody?" He asked, his voice almost echoing through the room.

She shushed him and then pushed him gently into one of the chairs. "Everyone is sleeping. You have to be quiet," she said, pushing his hair out of his face. "What do you want?"

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. His were glassy and heavy lidded. "You." He smiled again.

She scoffed. "Be serious."

"I am serious."

"Daryl, what do you want to _eat_?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You set yourself up for that one, Carol." The man had the audacity to run his tongue over his bottom lip.

This time it wasn't just her face that became flushed. Heat rose up from her toes to her hairline.

"You brought it up," he said, leaning back in the chair.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, exasperated and shocked at this version of the man she thought she knew so well.

"On the bus." He blinked and then frowned. "God. I ain't got any game at all," he said, shaking his head morosely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said I'll go down first." Now he was grinning again. "You seemed intrigued at least but I tucked tail and hid like a bitch. But if you still-"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

They both looked over as a haggard looking Rick walked towards them, followed by Glenn and Maggie.

"Gettin' cock blocked by Old McDonald. Go away," Daryl grumbled.

The three of them stopped, all of them gaping just like she had earlier.

"Glenn!" Daryl cried, sitting up straighter. "Thank fuck you're here. Can you make egg rolls?"

Rick looked at Carol then. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

Carol sighed. "I gave him some pills and he took them both and now," she gestured towards Daryl who was grinning again, "Now he's hungry. And apparently horny."

Rick's eyes went back to Daryl but Daryl just shrugged. "What's the big deal? The only asshole around getting it on the regular is Glenn."

Maggie laughed and stepped around the two stunned men, taking a seat across from him. "I ain't missin' this. Imagine how he's gonna feel about all this in the mornin'."

He snorted at her. "You all should go back to bed. I was getting there goddamn it."

Carol shook her head. "You were _not_ getting there."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm your neighbor up there, remember? You get horny too and we both know it. Why the hell are we talkin' about it anyhow? You gotta feed me. I'm starved."

Carol was beyond embarrassed for him. Maggie was right. He would never be able to look any of them in the eye for the rest of his life. She pulled Maggie up from the chair and pushed her gently towards Rick and Glenn. Glenn was trying hard to not laugh but he was failing. Rick still looked to be in shock.

~H~

She sat with him while he scarfed down the leftover stew they had made for dinner that night. She was dreading what the morning might bring. The pills had him loose lipped and he had said a lot. It was hard not to feel flattered at his words, even if they were drug induced.

"How's your wrist feeling?" She asked after the silence went on for a while.

He shrugged. "Feels fine now. Shoulda saved one them damn pills for the mornin' though."

"Something tells me you really are going to wish you had something to take in the morning," she said dryly.

He pushed the bowl away and eyed her. "For the pain or cause of my mouth?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "You are very... bold when you're under the influence. You'll regret it in the morning."

"Not if it gets me laid tonight," he raised his brows, his eyes the epitome of innocence.

"You are really really going to wish you had went to sleep. Let's get you to bed."

He sighed and let her pull him up by his good hand. She'd clean up the mess in the morning. Instead of dropping her hand like she thought he would he linked their fingers together. She forced down any feelings that the gesture stirred in her chest. It was hard enough to stifle the feelings she had for him in the first place. This was making things much more difficult for her.

She walked with him to his room. "You need anything else?"

He ran his hand back and forth over the top of his head, causing his hair to stick up at odd angles and it surprisingly only made him look better. "It's cold," he stated, eying her expectantly.

She rubbed her arms briskly. "I know. That's why I'd really like to go back to bed now."

"Me too. Get in." He looked completely serious.

She shook her head, her heart thumping a little bit faster than it had been a second ago. "I refuse to take advantage of you while you're obviously not yourself. Get in bed, close your eyes and go to sleep. You might want to say a little prayer that you forget tonight ever happened."

He shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"

"Daryl. You're being difficult. You need some sleep."

He blew out a breath and then his good hand went to his hip. "I love you."

She scowled. This was not fair. He could not say things like that to her, even if he was stoned. It was damn cruel. "I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that. Now go to bed. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning if you aren't up to going downstairs." She turned on her heel and left the room. She was surprised when she felt his hand go around her arm before she could make it to her own cell.

"I wouldn't just come off with some shit like that because I'm stoned," he said, sounding sincere. "Here, I'll prove it." He leaned out over the banister. "Glenn!"

She grabbed him and pulled him back. "Daryl, your big mouth is going to wake up the whole prison!" She hissed.

He shrugged and looked down at the room below. Sure enough Glenn and Maggie came out of their cell.

"What the hell, Daryl!" Glenn called, trying to keep his voice quiet but making sure it would carry to the impossible man standing there.

"Do I love Carol?" Daryl asked, a crooked grin on his face.

Glenn and Maggie shared a look and grinned. "Everybody knows you love Carol. Well, except Carol." Glenn laughed.

"You guys are gonna wake up Judith and then I'm gonna kick you all out," Rick said, coming out of his own cell. "What the hell is going on out here?"

Maggie looked over at him and shrugged. "Daryl finally professed his love and it seems Carol don't believe him."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Carol, don't be stupid. If the man says he loves you then he loves you."

Carol gaped at them and then turned around, storming towards her cell. Despite the cold her palms were sweating. He followed her.

"See! I told you," he said, victory clear in his voice.

"You're impossible," she growled.

"You're bein' stupid," he muttered, leaning against her bunk.

She pulled her blanket back and motioned for him to get in. She wasn't going to argue with him and she was tired and she was ready for him to sober up and stop acting like a little boy.

"You serious?" He asked, his brow going up.

She nodded.

He didn't waste any time. He sat down on her bunk and then paused, bouncing slightly. "Hey, this ain't half bad."

"I stole another mat out of one of the empty cells," she said, tossing the blanket over him. "Lay down."

"Hell yeah."

She turned to walk out but he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him. "What?"

He scowled. "Where the hell are you goin'?"

"To sleep in your bunk."

"Jesus, you really don't feel the same way, do you? All this time I was tryin' to convince myself and it turns out I shouldn't have bothered."

She blinked. "Daryl, you're only saying these things because-"

"Nah, I'm finished. I ain't gonna argue. Go on to my bunk," he muttered.

Was he... pouting? Jesus! "Daryl, listen, I-"

"No. You ain't gotta explain. It's fine. Goodnight."

Definitely pouting. "Daryl, I just think that-"

"I said goodnight," he turned his head, his brow furrowed. Now he was refusing to look at her.

She laughed, laughed so loud that it startled him and he leaned up on his elbows to scowl at her. He was absolutely adorable.

"Are you gonna stand right there and make fun of me?" He barked.

She shook her head, the smile on her face so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. "You were being completely serious."

"You're dumb. Go away." He wasn't finished pouting. Or acting like an eight year old.

"Daryl, I'm sorry."

"You should be. Now get on out of here. I hope you freeze."

"I said I was sorry," she muttered, trying to stop the smile. She sat down on the side of the bed. "So, how long have you been so in love with me, Dixon?" The very thought was absurd to her but she was actually starting to believe it.

"I don't love you anymore. You're a dick. I ain't got time for dicks in my life. Go away."

"So then, you don't love me?" She asked, still fighting the smile.

He sighed. "Yeah, but you ain't very deserving. I'll talk myself out of it later."

"Talk yourself out of love, huh?"

"Hell yeah. I'll just remember that you're a-"

"A dick?" She asked.

"Yep. Now, go fuck yourself," he muttered.

This was the most fun she'd had in a long time. "Well, okay. But just so you know, I love you to."

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the underside of the top bunk. "No you don't."

"I do. I've loved you since the farm. Very much. Are you happy now?"

"Nope."

"Daryl, come on," she poked him in the side, causing him to grunt. He still looked hateful.

He finally looked at her, his glassy eyes intense for a moment and then he grinned stupidly. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged.

Reluctantly she shoved at him until he scooted and she laid down next to him. "You're really going to hate yourself in the morning."

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Before she even had the cover over them he was snoring loudly.

~H~

Daryl woke up to the steady throbbing pain in his wrist and the warmth of a body pressed against his. At first he was disoriented. His tongue felt like cotton. He stared up, unseeing, as the horrifying events of last night came tumbling through his mind.

Oh God. No. No no no... "Fuck," he whispered, his eyes widening as every unbelievably embarrassing thing he said replayed with crystal clarity. That couldn't have happened the way he remembered it. Rick, Glenn, Maggie... Oh God.

"Calm down, Daryl. Everyone knows you were out of your mind. They'll forget it in a week. You'll live until then."

He looked over and saw Carol watching him carefully. He couldn't meet her eyes. Oh God, this was fucking awful. "You got any more of those pills?" He asked, hoping she had enough to kill him because he couldn't go down those stairs and look those assholes in the eye. Hell, he couldn't look _her_ in the eye.

She slid out of bed and then handed him a bottle of water. He sat up, swinging his legs around and taking it from her. He drank down half of it and sat it on the floor between his feet. He looked down, not knowing what to do now. He was surprise when she was suddenly right there, kneeling down between his knees, her hands on his thighs.

"I acted like a fuckin' idiot," he grumbled, finally meeting her gaze.

She smiled. "I tried to tell you that you'd regret everything you said last night." He noticed it then. The twinge of hurt on her face.

Fuck. If he didn't do something to smooth this over then she'd think that he hadn't meant what he'd said and that wasn't true at all. He wasn't stupid. He knew how she felt about him. He'd known for a long time. He just hadn't known how to deal with it. He hadn't known how to safely take that next step.

He shook his head, feeling the heat creep up to the tips of his ears. "I meant it. I just wished I'd listened and shut my fool mouth before wakin' them up so they'd get a free show of me makin' a goddamn ass of myself."

She grabbed his good hand and pulled him up. He stood there like a dumb ass and she stood there like she expected him to either act or elaborate, which he wasn't going to do either. "You're going down there and you're acting like nothing ever happened. The first person that says anything is gonna have to deal with me."

He chuckled lightly. "Hate to tell you but you're not exactly threatening."

She raised a brow then and, to his surprise, she kissed him. It was brief but it was damn jolting and when she pulled away he wanted to do it again. She grinned. "Maybe I don't, but I cook their food. If they've forgotten that then I'll gladly remind them that this can get very ugly very fast."

He shook his head and schooled his features. "You'd poison them to defend my honor? That's deep."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't poison them. I'll pour copious amounts of salt into their oatmeal. I'll add sweat and low by the cup fulls to their soup. I'll burn everything they have to consume until they apologize. I might not look like a threat, but they really do not want to test me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Glad I'm on your good side."

She grinned and finally kissed him again and suddenly facing the rest of them didn't seem all that bad. Still bad. But not as bad as it had seemed before. And he had to admit that humiliating himself and acting like a watered down version of Merle Dixon definitely had a hell of a payoff.


End file.
